Gay Pirates
by Lylii-cutie
Summary: One-shot: Two lover's sail the seven sea's. But they cant get caught or it could lead to consiquences. Rated M for language; rape, and smut


_Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter the goddess J.K Rowling's does. I also do not own Gay Pirates Cosmo Jarvis does._

**Author's note: Ok for those who are like You don't own Gay Pirates WHATTTT! Well let me give you a small backstory. Ok me and one of my friends ( who also has a fanfic : Amara Alice Allen check her out) Were sending Drarry pics. Then I sent this pirate one, and while doing this I was listening to Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis ( which anyone who reads this should check out by the way; they have a youtube) and I was like " I want to make Drarry ship based off this song. SO that is why i say I don't own Gay Pirates. Now please enjoy the story :)**

Draco Malfoy had; had enough of this living on the sea shite. He had gotten sea sick last month, and his cabin mate's kept filling his canteen with pure salt water. He blew his blonde bang's out of his face as he pulled the anchor out of the ocean by himself. Of course this is what he had to do for silence. No matter what the other crew member's did to him he would say nothing. He wouldn't sneer; he wouldn't get revenge; he would just do it and get on with his life. Keeping up the ship _Hogwarts _was no day in the park but the crew member's made him want to walk the plank.

" Hey Draco need my help?" A familiar voice asked. A smile spread on his face, and he looked up while still gripping the rope. He looked up at one of his reason's for silence and the reason he didn't abandon ship when they docked. The person who asked was shorter than him with piercing green eye's and shaggy black hair. He also knew that the man had a tattoo of a serpent on his right thigh and Draco had a lion on his upper left arm.

" Are you sure your up for the challenge Harry ? I mean I haven't seen you move much more than a barrel" Draco teased. Harry rolled his eye's and walked over to him.

" Move over you Git" He said smiling. He stepped behind Draco and grabbed the rope and started pulling with him. They got it up in no time and when they finished they leaned against the side's of the boat.

" So Harry my boy; you happy to be leaving Port?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

" This place has some Happy memories but; I cant wait to be back on the open ocean." Harry said while grinning from ear to ear. Draco just shook his head and ruffled the boy's hair.

" You're to good to be a pirate." Draco said fondly. Harry pouted which caused Draco to laugh out loud. They had this conversation time and time again. Draco wanted to get off at the nearest sight of land; while Harry wanted to sail forever. Harry always asked for one more year every time Draco was ready to go. They were only seventeen they had more of their life to live. How were they suppose to do that while they were still at sea? Draco would always ask. Of course Harry always convinced him to stay for that "one more year" with his cute pout. Draco leaned in and gave Harry a peck on the lips and walked away toward his cabin. Had he turned around he would have saw the boy's face turn beet red. As he walked into his cabin he closed the door and took a deep breath.

" So are you done making out with your little man slag ?" A female voice asked from inside. Draco hitched his breath and his hand reached for the doorknob.

" I don't think so Drakey. You don't want us to go to the Captain do you?" Another female voice asked.

" Or maybe Mr. Potter will be happy to play with us?" A third female voice suggested. Draco pulled his hand away, and he gritted his teeth.

" What the hell do you want?" Draco asked. His question was answered with a sharp slap to the face, and he staggered back.

" Now that's no way to talk to your masters" The first voice said playfully. He cringed; it was the voice of Pansy Parkinson. One of the toughest female pirate's to sail the briny blue

" Maybe he needs another lesson?" The second voice suggested. Hermione Granger; the smartest navigator in the world. He heard the sound of someone pulling out a knife and winced as it cut against his skin as it cut his shirt.

" I think that's a definite yes" the third female voice said. Ginny Weasley; the best accountant you could find. All were ruthless in their torment's to Draco but he couldn't do much about it. If he fought back then they would go after Harry or worst tell the Captain about him and Harry's relationship and get them both killed.

" Take off your pant's you filthy bitch." Hermione commanded. Draco complied with their order's. Ginny took her dagger and gently stabbed at Draco's shaft.

"Look at it's all floppy; we cant get anything from this." She said. Pansy rolled her eye's, and pulled the girl up by her hair. Causing a small shriek to leave Ginny's mouth and a chuckle from Hermione.

" We don't need that this time doll; I found something on the rougher side of town when we docked." Pansy said while Hermione handed her a satchel. She pulled out two thing's one was long, and it had two round sides to it. The other was a little bit shorter, and on the bottom it had a slight off and on switch.

" What the hell is that thing?" Hermione asked.

" Oh for Godric's sake it's a two sided dildo and a vibrator" Pansy answered while throwing Hermione the vibrator.

" Wait what do I get?" Ginny asked in a child like voice.

" Hermione is going to go down on you and you will use the vibrator on her" Pansy answered the question in an annoyed tone. Hermione took out her sword.

" Why do you get to tell us what to do?" She asked while tapping her sword on Draco's bunk. Ginny smirked and started pointing her dagger at Pansy.

" Yeah; what if I want to use the vibratey thingy first?" She asked in a sinister tone. Pansy just chuckled and she pulled out two pistol's and pointed them at the two girls.

" I say so; because I can shoot both of these before you even step near me" Pansy said smirking. Ginny grumbled, and put away her dagger and, Hermione put up her sword silently.

" All ways have an Ace up your sleeve Pansy dear" Hermione stated. Pansy put her guns back in their holster's and then started stripping. Hermione and Ginny soon followed suit.

" Lay on the bed." Ginny told Draco. Draco laid with his back against the bed. Pansy sat on top of him; her back facing his face. She grabbed his shaft, and clamped a cock ring on it.

" Just in case the little sicko decides he likes it" She said smiling. She beckoned Ginny over with one finger; as soon as the red head was near her she grabbed her arm' pulled her up on the end of the bed, grabbed her neck, and pushed her between her legs. Ginny lapped at the lips of Pansy's pussy softly then she parted them with her tongue. She pumped her tongue expertly inside of Pansy; causing Pansy to writher and moan under her skills. She flicked Pansy's clit and Pansy cried out her name.

" More… More.." Hermione moaned while sitting on the floor while pumping the vibrator in and out of her. Pansy grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled her back up roughly. Ginny struggled to push her head back down between Pansy's leg's and Pansy chuckled.

" Such an eager young thing. If your so eager go help out Hermione" Pansy said while pushing her down on the ground. Ginny got up on all four's with her butt facing Pansy and Pansy slapped it. Ginny squealed and crawled over to Hermione. She grabbed the vibrator and laid out on the floor. Hermione climbed over her and started doing the same thing that Ginny was just doing with Pansy

" Now stick it in me" Hermione commanded after a moment . Ginny did as she was told and Hermione cried out before going back to eating out Ginny. Pansy turned the other way so her front was facing Draco.

" I want you to watch them" Pansy commanded. Draco shook his head.

" If I refuse?" He asked. Pansy punched him in the nose; hard enough for him to start bleeding. She was no little girl; she didn't slap.

" You don't; you will watch until they are done" Pansy said matter-of-factly before taking his chin, and turning it towards the girls on the floor.

" Oh My Merlin Hermione. Your doing so fucking good" Ginny moaned out with pleasure. She started pumping the vibrator faster into Hermione. Hermione lifter her head up and moaned. Ginny took the vibrator out, and Hermione whimpered. "You stop and I stop" Ginny said. Hermione frowned and went back to lapping at Ginny's pussy. Ginny stuck the vibrator in her mouth, then slowly started pushing it inside Hermione's arse. Hermione lifted her head up, and let out the loudest moan she could.

" Ginny I think I'm going to come" she cried before returning to eating her out.

" Same here" Ginny moaned. The pumping became faster and so did the licking. All of a sudden both stopped, and Hermione, and Ginny cried out each other's name. Hermione toppled over on her side while the vibrator still vibrated inside of her, Ginny pulled it out and flung it across the room. They both lay their panting heavily ; their own cum a pool between their legs. Pansy looked down at Draco's shaft grinning and frowned. It was still as limp as when he first stripped; maybe even more. He had a look of disgust and his face and Pansy just wanted to slap it off.

" Lay on your stomach" She commanded. Draco did as he was told. At first their was nothing when all of a sudden he felt something pushing into his arse.

" No Pansy please" He begged while clutching his sheet's.

" No Pansy what?" Pansy asked innocently as she pushed the two sided dildo farther into him. Draco couldn't answer; he just let out a strangled scream into the sheet's. It hurt so bad; he wasn't lubed; he wasn't ready. He felt hot tears falling down his face, and he saw them mix into the blood coming out of his nose.

" Please" He begged once more. Pansy just laughed and stuck the other side of the dildo inside of herself. With every pump Draco screamed and the tears started coming more.

" Oh yeah scream Malfoy" Pansy moaned as she pumped the dildo into both of them. Draco screamed until his voice was horse and he couldn't scream anymore. That didn't stop the tears though. He felt someone grab his hair, and lift his face up with it. He saw the brown eye's of Hermione and she took the vibrator she was just using, and stuffed it in his mouth; pumping it in time with Pansy. Draco was absolutely certain he was going to choke; until Pansy came screaming her own name. He felt the wetness of her cum and sweat as it landed on his arse. Hermione took the vibrator out of Draco's mouth and Pansy took out the two sided dildo. She got off of himand the girls started to get dressed while Draco still laid their unmoving. Pansy put the stuff back into her satchel while Ginny and Hermione unlocked the door and Hermione kicked it open.

" Same time next week Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Draco sniffled with his head still in the covers.

" We will take that as a yes. Oh and Malfoy you should really clean this place or something. It smells like a whore house" Pansy said with a chuckle before slamming the door closed. After a few minutes Draco rolled over; he knew that crying wouldn't solve anything; really it probably made things worse. He unclipped the cock ring and got up slowly. Draco was use to this kind of treatment it was what he did for protection. He cleaned up the mess quickly, grabbed his bloody sheet, and put on a new pair of pant's before walking out. He quickly took his sheet to the wash room and grabbed a new one. Before he could get into the cabin he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, and leaned his head against his cabin door.

" Aren't you done torturing me?" Draco asked.

" If asking if your ok is torturing you I will go away" Harry said quietly. Draco turned around, and gave Harry a small smile.

" Sorry thought you were someone else" Draco said sheepishly. Harry gasped.

" Draco your bleeding." He said worriedly Draco wiped under his nose and saw that there was a drop of blood. He attempted to laugh but it sounded hollow and fake even to him.

" It's just the dry air; anyway are we still on for tonight?" He asked trying to change the subject. Harry's face brightened almost instantly.

" Of course ; it's our two year anniversary. I wouldn't miss for all the money in the sea. The wash room right?" He asked smiling.

" Of course 10:00 as always, and try to keep it down this time. Your very loud love." Draco said teasingly. Harry's face turned red as a tomato, and as he opened his mouth to retort a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

" Oi! Potter; Malfoy stop wasting time with idle chit chat, and swab the deck." Goyle commanded cruelly while tossing Harry the mop. Crabbe chuckled behind Goyle. Harry tossed it back.

" It's not my week numb skull" He said angrily. Crabbe sent Draco a sharp look and Draco grabbed the mop.

" It's fine I'll mop by myself" Draco said while looking down.

" What? Draco why?" Harry asked. Draco sent him a sharp look.

" You need to keep your girlfriend on a leash Draco " Crabbe said coldly.

" Wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Goyle said while grabbing Harry's chin. He jerked away, and Crabbe and Goyle laughed as they threw the second mop and bucket on the ground and walked away. Draco sighed opened his cabin door, and threw his sheet's in. He would have to put them on his hammock later. He closed the door and dunked his mop in the bucket.

" Why are you doing their work. It's not even our week" Harry said while sitting on the side of the boat.

" Harry let it go" Draco said quietly while mopping.

" No I won't just 'let it go'. You can't let them tell you what to do Draco. It's not right" Harry said angrily.

" Harry" Draco begged for him to be quiet but he kept talking.

" I mean it Draco. You need to show some back bone-" Harry kept going while standing up on the side and tight rope walk across.

"Harry!" Draco said sharply enough surprising Harry causing him to loose his footing and fall back into the ship on his arse.

" What?" Harry asked while getting up. Draco gritted his teeth so he could keep his cool.

" If you want to make the situation better, stop talking, and help me mop." He said. Harry frowned, and grabbed the mop.

" Fine, but every piece of rubbish I mop up, I'm gonna pretend is Crabbe and Goyle's face." Harry said dunking the mop in the bucket. Draco shook his head, and went back to his work.

* * *

><p>"Oww!" Harry exclaimed while putting his index finger in his mouth. He was pulling fish out of the net. He had cut himself on the sharp dorsal fins of a fish. Even though his finger was bleeding and he was in slight pain he couldn't keep a smile off his face. In two hours him and his beloved boyfriend were going to celebrate two years of being together. He looked up at Draco who was working in the crows nest. He felt a hand on his neck and it pushed his face down toward the net.<p>

" Stop wasting time sky gazing, and get back to work" The voice of Blaise Zabini said. The voice wasn't cold, and a small smile played on Harry's lips. Blaise was the first mate and he actually didn't mind Draco and Harry's relationship.

" Oi Zabini have you ever been in love before?" Harry asked while looking up at the older man. He was about twenty and always provided wisdom for the seventeen year old boys. Blaise had a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

" Go back to work and I will tell you." Blaise said.

" Aye!" Harry agreed and eagerly went back to pulling out fish. He jerked his hand away when he cut it again on a different fishes dorsal fin. Blaise sighed, sat by the boy, grabbed a section of the net, and began to pull out fish expertly.

" I fell in love as soon as I stepped foot on the boat. Their she was standing in between the two Captain's. A smile the size of the sea on her face. Her red hair running freely under her hat. Unfortunately the love will never happen." Blaise said with a small smile.

" What but why?" Harry asked while dropping the net. Blaise gave him a sharp look and he picked it back up with a sheepish smile.

" Because she is at most time's a vile evil witch. She only comes to me for a good toop, a role in the hay, a good fucking , and while when said that seems like a fabulous life for a man; I want more. No one knows when they are gonna die; I wanna die at least knowing someone loves me." Blaise said thoughtfully. Harry listened intently while his hands quickly pulled out the fish.

" Maybe she does love you; she just doesn't know how to show it." Harry offered. Blaise smiled at the boy by him. He thought to himself that Harry will be a wonderful man in the future.

" First mate Zabini Ginny want's you. She says it's very important" Pansy's voice made Harry jump and his pulse race. He hoped she went with Blaise; whenever he was alone with her bad things happened. Blaise sighed and picked himself up.

" Rum cellar?" He asked. Pansy nodded and Blaise walked briskly past her. Harry kept his head down. Hopeful that Pansy would just leave him alone.

" So you done messing around with Draco; so now your moving on to Blaise?" Pansy asked accusingly. Harry didn't answer; just kept his head down and his hands busy. Pansy stepped up closer to him. " I asked you a question; I expect an answer Mr. Potter" She commanded angrily.

" No" Harry said. Pansy looked at him in shock.

" No I'm wrong?" Pansy asked.

" No I'm not going to answer you; you vile pig" Harry said. All of a sudden their was a pain in his chest that knocked the air out of him. He fell back and clutched at his chest. Pansy had kicked him in the chest with as much might as she could. Now she stepped on his stomach but didn't put down a lot of force.

" I would recommend you didn't test me Harry. I'm not a very nice person, and I won't think twice about killing you, and throwing you over board." She warned. She then gave him a hard kick in the side, which had him rolling over, and coughing up blood.

" Hey you bitch get away from him" A voice growled in the distance.

" Draco?" Harry asked hopefully. Pansy kicked Harry in the back and he groaned.

" Welcome to the party Draco. Would you like to join your boyfriend?" Pansy asked. Draco held up his sword to Pansy.

" Back the hell away Pansy" He commanded. She smirked, and threw her hand's up in surrender, and backed up.

" Fine; I will leave the boy alone, but Malfoy be prepared for next weeks punishment to be a lot worse." She said before turning around. As soon as she was out or seeing distance Draco put up his sword and rushed over to Harry.

" You stupid Git. What did you do to upset her?" Draco asked him while helping him up. Harry gave him a small smile while blood dribbled out of his mouth on his side.

" I didn't answer her; I see no reason why I had to" Harry answered. Draco took him over to the side of the ship where they kept the plank. There was a big opening to it; so Draco sat Harry against the side. He took off Harry's shirt and looked over his wounds.

" Your gonna bruise up" Draco said while examining it. Harry smirked.

" I remember someone telling me the same thing before we made love for the first time. I wore those bruises with pride I will wear these with the same amount of pride" Harry said before wiping the blood away from his mouth. Draco grimaced.

" What's so special about these bruises?" He asked.

" I got them for my love of a very special guy." Harry answered.

* * *

><p>" Hermione what's the story on Potter and Malfoy?" Captain George Weasley asked after closing the window on the captains quarters. He and his brother Captain Fred Weasley had saw the whole ordeal with Pansy up until when they went to where the plank was. The way the boy's treated each other confused the captains.<p>

" It's not my job to talk about the crew" Hermione answered smartly. She was sitting at the navigation desk she used; with her head buried in a book.

" Is that a refusal to the captain?" Fred asked. Hermione just sighed, and placed her book down on the table where she kept the maps.

" Don't let this book worm look fool you Captain's I am a pirate threw and threw. That means I don't do anything unless I get something in return." She answered.

" That may be so but we are still the Captain. If you don't tell us what you know that gives us the right to punish you" George warned. Hermione smirked.

" Then by all means punish me. I know how to keep my mouth shut." She said. In a flash Fred had picked up Hermione, sat down, and laid her down over his knee. George grabbed the end of her skirt, and pulled it up revealing a pink pair of underwear.

" Pink. I'm surprised I would have thought a more practical color like black or even white." George said thoughtfully. He pulled the pink underwear down and exposed Hermione's smooth pale arse to both of them.

" You can tell us now" Fred offered while tracing patterns on her arse. Hermione shook her head.

" I want all you can dish out' She said. She winced as she felt the first of many slaps on her arse.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eye's and saw a naked Fred laying in front of her. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavy. She turned over and saw George in the same state. She was lying in the middle naked, covered in sweat, and semen. Fred turned to look at her.<p>

" You got what you want slag; now tell me what I want to hear." Fred commanded while grabbing her chin. Hermione jerked her head away, and sat up.

" They are together" She answered. George sat up.

" What do you mean together?" He asked.

" I mean like their fucking each other" She answered smartly.

" That's devil's play. They will sink the ship at any moment" Fred said in shock. Hermione smirked.

" If that's devils play what do you call what we just did here?" She asked. Fred got up, and grabbed George's hand to help him up.

" Negotiations" Fred answered.

" Were going to take a shower, and discuss what to do about this. When we get back we want you out of the office" George said angrily. Hermione laughed bitterly.

" Instead of getting mad at me for not telling you; how about you talk to Pansy. She told me" Hermione said smirking.

" We will deal with her later. We just want you out" Fred commanded before him and George walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Draco bounced from foot to foot in the wash room. Harry should have been here five minutes ago and his lateness was making Draco antsy. Finally the door opened, and Harry walked in with a wide smile, and a red face. His hair was slicked down with sweat and he was panting heavily.<p>

" Sorry I was late. Buckbeak got out of the cabin. I had to get him before the Captain's found him. You know how they feel about dog's on the boat" Harry said. Draco sighed. Buckbeak was a German Sheppard lab mix. They found him hidden under some rope's on the boat when they docked. After some begging Harry finally convinced Draco to let him keep the poor pup. They didn't realize that the tiny skinny puppy they found would grow into a great big beast of sort's until one day Harry found Buckbeak laying on his cot taking up all the space and then some. Harry closed the door behind him and locked it. Draco walked up to him and moved some hair out of his face.

" You actually look very cute like this. I just wish I was the reason that you were sweating like this" He said smiling before kissing him. His kiss was gentle, he gently swiped his tongue over Harry's lips, and Harry opened his mouth wide. Their tongue's did a dance of dominance until Draco let Harry win; for now. His tongue went over every section of Draco's mouth. Once Draco let Harry think he had the upper hand he sucked on his tongue causing Harry to moan. They kissed until they needed to come back for air.

" Godric Draco." Harry moaned while pulling away. Draco laughed and gently pushed Harry against the wall.

" Shhhh" Draco said smiling. He pulled him down to the ground and pushed the boys leg's open and started unbuttoning his pants. He still left Harry's boxers on; containing his erection. He lifted up Harry's shirt and started trailing kisses down his chest. When he got to the boy's abs he started to bite down,and tend the bite's with his tongue. Harry let out a breathy moan and his hand started trailing down to his pant's. Draco moved them away.

" Draco; I don't want to be teased." Harry moaned.

" Be patient" Draco said before biting down hard on Harry's stomach. Harry let out a small whimper. Finally Draco pulled down Harry's boxer's letting his erection out. Draco squeezed it gently, and licked off some of the pre-cum. He licked over the top of Harry's crown causing the dark haired boy to gasp, and grab on to Draco's shoulders. Draco started going down lower, and starting sucking, causing little moans to come from Harry. Draco started going down slowly until he had all of Harry's shaft in his throat ( which was no easy matter) and her began massaging the boys balls while moving up and down on his shaft in an unspoken rhythm. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's shoulder's, and came crying out Draco's name. Draco stood up, and started stripping while Harry sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. As soon as Draco had all his clothes off he lifted Harry up, and pushed him against the wall. Draco started trailing kisses down Harry's neck, while rubbing his erection on Harry's arse.

" Draco I want you in me now" Harry growled. Draco chuckled against his lover's neck before inserting one finger in Harry's arse.

" In due time love. For now enjoy the teasing" he said before inserting another finger and started scissoring while with his other hand he grabbed Harry's wrist, and held it over his head.

" Draco; please" Harry moaned. Draco sighed, and pulled his finger's out and got out a bottle of lube he got when they docked and He rubbed it on his erection.

" Are you ready?" Draco asked. Harry nodde, and Draco slid inside of him slowly. He gave Harry a second to adjust before pulling out all the way, and thrusting back in. It started off slow with Harry moaning out wantonly As Draco was about to reach his own release his thrusting sped up. He wanted Harry to reach his second orgasm before he did, but if Harry didn't soon then that wasn't going to happen. He reached around, and grabbed Harry's cock, and gave it a few quick jerk's which took Harry over the edge. Draco came quietly after him; knowing that they had to be quiet for their protection. They both slid down the wall onto the floor in a heap. After they both caught their breath Draco pulled out of Harry, and sat up beside him. Harry sat up, and rested his head on Draco's chest.

" We cant keep hiding like this Harry. Next time we dock; we got off the ship" Draco said while playing with Harry's hair. Harry sat up, and Draco dropped his hand to the ground.

" What about the one year?" Harry asked quietly. Draco shook his head.

" You have been saying one year since we turned fourteen. It is long over due we get the hell off this ship. If we stay we will walk the plank. Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow, but it will happen." Draco said sternly.

" What the hell is their for us to do when we get of this boat Draco. Yeah you have a mom a dad, a bloody mansion but I; I have nothing. My parent's died, my god father died. The only person very dear to me that hasn't died is you Draco. For Godric's sake Draco my aunt and uncle put me on this ship when I was five. There is nothing for me out there Draco" Harry said angrily.

" Yes I have a father; one that's always drunk, and beat's on me and my mother. I have a mother; one that is so delusional that she thinks my father would stop. Do you know how I spent the Christmas before I got on this ship? In the hospital with my mom. My dad had broken her arms in two places, and she told me it was her fault that happened. I knew it wasn't; every fiber of my being told me it wasn't but I was only six ; about to turn seven in a month. I couldn't do shite !" Draco yelled back. Harry took a few deep breaths to calm down before replying.

" What are we going to do Draco when we get off the ship?" He asked.

" I can be a black smith. I am still a Malfoy no matter where I am; so that should help us get a job. You can be a bar tender. I've seen you whip up drinks out of some coconut's , rum, and sea water that taste amazing. We can find a cheap house, until we get our funds up. I think we can make this work love" Draco said. Harry looked like he was having an eternal battle. Finally he sighed, and sat back down by Draco.

" Fine, but as soon as things start going down hill ; I am hopping on the first ship I see" Harry said. Draco smiled at his love; knowing that he was lying threw his teeth. As long as Draco was their Harry would stay no matter what.

" Fine, but we have to at least try it out." Draco said as Harry laid his head back on his chest.

" How much longer till we dock?" Harry asked quietly. Draco ran his hand threw Harry's hair again.

" A month. That should give you enough time to get your pay, and save it" Draco said. Harry nodded, and yawned.

" How much time till bunk checks?" Harry asked.

" About three hour's, but I will wake you before we have to go back" Draco answered smiling.

" All right; Happy anniversary Draco; I love you" Harry said before closing his eye's. Draco leaned down, and kissed him on the forehead.

" I love you to Harry"

* * *

><p>Draco walked slowly pass the Captain's cabin. His feet were bleeding because Crabbe, and Goyle had put glass in his sandals and if he didn't wear them he knew there would be hell to pay for Harry. He also had to sleep on the floor when he got back to his cabin because someone had pissed on his hammock. Luckily his sheets were on the floor hidden, so he could wrap up in them when he slept.<p>

" Pansy I am very upset with you" Captain George said harshly. Draco back peddled as fast as he could. Anything that had to do with Pansy getting in trouble he had to see. He crouched down and peeked through the opening in the blinds. Pansy smiled up at the two Captains that were looming over her; attempting to be intimidating.

" What for Captain?" She asked innocently. Fred slammed his hand down next to her and Pansy's smile just got even wider.

" You know what for, you don't keep things from your Captain, and for that you must be punished." Fred said while placing his hand in between Pansy's leg and started to push them apart. Pansy kicked out her leg and kicked Fred square in the face. He stepped back; while clutching his nose. George grabbed his brother's shoulder's and sent Pansy a hateful look.

" You bitch!" Fred said angrily while pulling out his sword with his free hand. Pansy pulled out both her gun's and aimed it at the two Captains.

" Fred, and George; I want to set a few things straight here. I am not Hermione; you will not fuck me for your own pleasure and claim it is for mine. You should know by now the only reason you guy's are still Captain is because I let you be Captain. Just know as soon as I even have a small thought of taking over this ship; you are both dead. Now let's discuss this as adult's shall we? Without using our hands." She put one gun back in the holster but left the other out on the table. " How do you plan to handle this problem?" She asked. Fred and George were both to stunned to talk. Pansy sighed; grabbed the gun by her, and fired a shot out the window facing the ocean. " I do not want to be toyed with Captains either answer me; or I leave. If I do leave than you will not lay a hand on either of them" Pansy said. This last statement got both of the brother's out of shock.

" Are you saying you approve of them?" Fred asked. Pansy let out a cruel laugh.

" Of course not, but they are very fun to play with" She said grinning cruelly.

Fear coursed threw Draco's body, but he had to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation.

" They will walk the plank tonight. I don't want them to know; I want them to meet god the way they are. I don't want them to have redemption" George said.

" I like that; So what do you want me to tell the other crew mates?" She asked smiling.

" Tell them that Harry and Draco are about to spend their final hours. Treat them with respect and dignity" Fred answered. Pansy gave them a cat like smile.

" Will do Captains" She said before grabbing her gun,\ and jumping off the table. Draco backed away from the window; kicked off his sandals and took off into a run to fine Harry. He found him tight rope walking on the right side of the boat. As soon as Harry saw Draco he hopped down from the side's and gave him a once over.

" Your foot is bleeding. What happened? " He asked. Draco shook his head.

" Don't worry about that now; we have bigger problems." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the wash room; shutting the door behind him, and locking it.

" What? What's the problem?" Harry asked when Draco let go of his hand.

" The captain found out 'bout us, and ordered them to throw us both overboard tonight, together we will go." Draco said sadly. Harry backed up a few feet; his face one of shock. He bumped into basket and slid down on to the floor.

" I knew this was devil's play; We are just getting what we deserve" Harry mumbled sadly.

" That's not true and we both know it." Draco said sharply.

" How the bloody hell do you know it's not true. For all we know we could be going to hell in a matter of hour's." Harry said while burying his face in his hands. Draco crouched down to eye level with him and lifted up his chin. Harry's eye's were red from holding back tears and his face was turning blotchy.

" Do you remember what I told you when we first started us. We were two fourteen year old boy's, and I didn't want to admit to my feelings and neither did you but we got through it. On the night of your fifteenth birthday when you told me we were going to hell I told you ' I love you now, and I love you still in hell' I meant that then and I mean that now." Draco said looking into Harry's eye. Harry gave him a small smile.

" At least we die together" Harry said.

" Were not going to die; have you been practicing swimming ?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, and Draco smiled widely. "Fine then here is what we gonna do" Draco began whispering a plan in Harry's ear.

Later that night; Draco and Harry were both sitting down talking when Blaise walked up to them with two things of rope in his hand.

" I'm really sorry to be doing this to you both of you; but by order of the Captains you have been sentenced to death" He said it with a grimace. Harry smiled up at him.

" It's fine Blaise we know your just doing your job" Harry said while getting up. Draco followed suit and we both turned around, with their hands behind their backs. Blaise walked them both to the plank where Pansy; Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting to do the final drop.

" Any last word's before you die?" Ginny asked as Harry, and Draco stepped out to the plank. Draco nodded his head.

" Hey Harry" Draco called. Harry turned around, and Draco gave him a deep kiss. When they pulled away Harry was flushed, and he smiled at his lover.

" I'll see you on the bed of this blue ocean babe sometime?" Harry asked.

" It's a date" Draco said. Hermione groaned.

" I'm done with this" and she pushed Harry off the plank. He fell silently, and the only way you could even tell he fell was the loud splash he made when he hit the sea.

" I'll enjoy seeing you burn in hell bitch" Draco said to Hermione.

" I'll enjoy watching you get castrated there" Hermione replied back coolly. Draco turned his back on her and jumped into the water as silently as Harry not wanting to give Hermione the satisfaction of pushing him. It stung when he hit the water and it knocked the wind out of him. Once he caught his barring he pulled his wrist and the rope's slipped right off. He swam to the surface as fast as possible and took a big gulp of air when he reached the surface.

" Harry !" He called out. No answer. A since of panic took over him. He looked around and didn't see dark hair anywhere. " Harry !; Love where are you?" Draco called out in panic.

" Over here! Over here!" Harry answered while coughing. Draco finally caught site of him and swam over as fast as possible.

" You numb skull; you scared the living daylight's out of me" Draco said to him.

" I'm sorry; I got caught on a rock. But I'm good now" Harry answered. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Harry.

" Do you think Blaise got them to keep the anchor down?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

" I see the ship from here. If we swim now we should be there in 15 minute's" Harry answered. Draco nodded, and they began to swim to the boat.

* * *

><p>They pulled themselves up onto the boat in less time than Harry had said. They stuck to the shadow's as they made their way to Blaise's cabin. Blaise was waiting for them when they got there.<p>

" So what's the rest of the plan?" Blaise asked as Draco quietly shut the door behind him and Harry.

" We make our way into the Captain's quarter's; hold them at gun point, get them to dock, and get our arse off this ship." Draco said. Harry sat down on the floor, and looked up at the two guys.

" Don't forget Buckbeak" He said. Draco nodded.

" Yeah the dog has to come with us; or Harry may have a heart attack" Draco said. They initiated their plans that night. At around eight Fred and George retired to their quarter's and for the first time in a long time Hermione didn't follow them. Blaise walked them to the room and opened the door with his key. Draco and Harry slipped in silently and Blaise walked away quickly. Draco and Harry walked into the bedroom and saw Fred and George laying in a cot together. Draco walked to the side of them while Harry walked in front of them. They both pulled out a gun and pointed them at the Captain's.

" Get up" Harry growled. Both Fred and George got up slowly with their hands up.

" How the hell did you get on this ship?" Fred asked. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

" Were wizards" Draco answered with a straight face.

" The devil worshipping kind" Harry said after him.

" What do you want?" George asked as him and his brother's face paled. Draco sat on the edge of their cot and smirked.

" We were just thinking; since we are going to hell any way's. Why not bring the ship down with us. I mean we were perfectly happy with letting you live while we were on the ship, but since you kicked us off." Draco said. Harry sat by him and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder.

" Love here is very over the top. I just wanted to shoot you all, but casting a spell on the ship, and watching it sink would probably be better." Harry said smiling, and waving his gun around. He pressed down on the trigger, and the bullet flew over the twin's head. George, and Fred ducked, and yelped.

" No please; we will do anything!" Fred begged.

" Really do you really care about your life that much?" Draco asked. George and Fred nodded quickly. Draco and Harry pretended to think about it.

" We want you to change course to the nearest port, dock, drop us off, and never mention us again" Draco said. Fred and George nodded quickly.

" Anything you want" Fred said.

" We won't tell a soul about you" George said. Draco and Harry stood up.

" Good; I want the same thing to go for the crew. We want to be off this ship in three day's Weasel. Other wise you can say good bye to your ship, and your life" Draco said before they walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

" Well Harry love; it seemed thing's worked out for the best" Draco said as he sat on the couch by his lover. He had just put their two children Scorpius , and James down for bed. The two children were originally urchin's but Draco and Harry decided to take them in.

" Yeah I guess it did" Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hand. Soon after the boy's now men got off the boat Draco's father had died; leaving everything to Draco. Now Draco, Harry and their son's lived in the mansion with Draco's mother. They sometime's got visit's from Blaise and Ginny. Ginny had become pregnant with Blaise's child, they both left the ship and she mellowed out since she wasn't around Hermione, and Pansy. Pansy soon killed Fred and George and ran the ship with Hermione. They were lover's as if anyone was surprised, and if they got captured by the British Navy they were to take steep drop; or a sharp chop. Draco personally hoped they got their head chopped off instead of being hanged. He would get to much pleasure out of seeing them jump around with a noose tied around their necks.

" Harry I love you now-" Draco started , but Harry cut him off with a smile.

" And I'll love you still in hell" Harry said before kissing him.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: Ok I plan on updating on my other two fanfiction's soon; so I hope this wet your appetites till I can put them up. My story with the OC character will be updated first, and then my Dramione story will be updated. Look forward to it :)<strong>


End file.
